mi venganza
by lokkita-masen
Summary: Swan, esta cansada del insoportable y patán Cullen, la ultima broma que le realizo el es la gota que derramo el vaso, así que es hora de vengarse... lemon
1. mi venganza

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la espectacular E.M yo solo los ocupo para mi entretención y perversión **_

_**Mi venganza**_

Estoy tan frustrada, ¡maldición!, estúpido Edward cullen juro que me las pagara, no sé muy bien como pero me vengare de su estúpida humanidad, estoy cansada de tus humillaciones y de sus malos tratos, pronto conocerás que con bella swan no se juega…

_**Flashback**_

Iba caminando por el pasillo de la facultad de literatura, y de pronto tropecé (muy común en mí, teniendo en cuenta que tengo dos pies izquierdos), con el hombre más hermoso del planeta, aunque más bien yo lo definiría como un dios griego (aunque nunca se lo diré en su cara, ya que según yo y toda la universidad lo odio a muerte por que es un patán).

-Hey¡ swan de nuevo, queriendo impresionarme, nena sabes que no necesitas tropezar conmigo para hacerlo, para ello necesitas nacer de nuevo… monstruito

Bien lo acepto no soy tan agraciada y no me visto cómo sus puta de turno. A mí me gusta la ropa cómoda, es decir, paleras holgadas buzo, lo común, un que no sea tan agradables para su vista es su problema y eso no le da el derecho de tratarme a si, además, soy fea y todo lo que quiera pero, estúpida como para quedarme callada JAMAS.

Porque no te fijas imbécil, fuiste TU el que se cruzó en MI camino, además, querer impresionarte, yo a ti, por favor no alucines para lo único que sirves es para tener sexo desenfrenado con una puta en tu auto.

Celos swan, ¿quieres ser la puta en mi auto esta tarde?

Ni en tus sueños cullen

Jajaja querrás decir pesadillas, ya que es lo único que inspiras.

Me di media vuelta y seguí mi camino, mentiría si dijera que sus palabras no me dolieron, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a ellas que ya no le hacía caso, además, sé que es mentira, ya que jake mi ex novio me enseño que, si bien, no tengo dotes para la moda, si los tengo en otros aspectos… como lo es el sexo oral… y a él no le inspiraba nada de pesadillas, por lo contrario.

Después del incidente con cullen no pasó nada fuera de lo común, salí de mi última clase, agotada, nos asieron debatir sobre la educación actual del país, que a mi parecer esta echa una mierda, pero bueno, ya es hora de salir y de disfrutar del resto del día, es decir, dormir y dormir.

Cuando iba por el patio de la facultad, sentía que todos me observaban y susurraban a mis espaldas, pero no entendía por qué, me acerque a Ángela una compañera de clases para preguntarle lo que ocurría.

Ang. Sabes lo que pasa, siento que todos me miran

Enserio bells no sabes lo que pasa. _Se notaba un poco nerviosa el responder mi pregunta_

No ang dime no me asustes, ¿es algo muy grave?

Mejor míralo por ti misma

Casi muero al mirar el papel que me había dado Ángela, era una foto claramente trucada de mi desnuda la cual decía "Quiero que me Folle, Edward Cullen el más grande dios del sexo que existe en este mundo, le daría mi virginidad sin pensarlo dos veces".

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Todavía no sé muy bien como vengarme, ya han pasado 3 semanas de aquel incidente, la mayoría de las personas ya lo han olvidado, menos yo, pero a pesar del tiempo de una cosa si estoy segura Cullen pagara, y será el as me reír de la facultad y sé muy bien quien puede ayudarme con mi plan. Tome el teléfono y llame a la única persona, que me diría el plan perfecto para humillarlo.

Alice, necesito tu ayuda por favor

No te preocupes tengo todo planeado a las 8 de la mañana estaré en tu casa, nos vemos bye. _Y colgó, esta mujer da miedo, a veces pienso que puede ver el futuro o algo por el estilo, es maquiavélica, así que será de mucha ayuda con mi plan, el cual todavía no tengo la menor idea de que se trata, pero estoy segura de que ella lo sabrá._

A las 7:58 tocaron la puerta de la casa, me levante como pude para abrirla, y como era de esperarse ahí estaba la bola más chica de energía que he conocido en mi vida en conclusión mi prima Alice Brandon.

Bellita, ve a bañarte inmediatamente, y depílate, que hoy tendrás un día fenomenal

Estaba tan aturdida. Por la inmensa cantidad de ropa y accesorios que traía en sus pequeñas manos que de lo único que me percate sobre lo que dijo fue, que me fuera abañar, así que me fui para no tener más problemas. Luego de 2 horas Alice término con mi súper arreglo, debo admitir que me veía muy bien, utilizaba un vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla, color azul con un cinturón ancho de color negro en mi cintura y para terminar con unas sandalias de color negro y unos lentes de sol, nadie podía decir que era bella swan, estaba irreconocible.

Me explico que el plan, consistía en encontrarme por "casualidad "con Cullen, seducirlo y llevarlo a mi casa, en donde abra una cámara, la cual lo gravara confesando que fue él, quien truco la foto y lo más importante, que siempre él ha estado obsesionado con migo y lo único que ha querido es acostarse conmigo. Además tendré que hacer hasta lo imposible para conseguir mi cometido. Luego publicare el video en las redes sociales y por supuesto en la facultad, para humillarlo frente de su grupito de putas y que vean que la mostrito Swan tiene en sus manos al patán Cullen, es un plan perfecto a prueba de fallas.

Según Alice, Edward estará en el centro comercial hoy a las 12 en punto (no sé cómo lo sabe) pero aquí estoy esperando que aparezca el tarado, luego de unos 5 minutos, lo vi caminando, a pocos metros de mí, por lo cual me acerco seductora mente hacia él. Al percatarse de mi presencia puso esa típica sonrisa de seductor innato que tiene y me saludo.

Valla, valla que tenemos aquí, Swan parece una mujer, wou sí que te tenías bien guardadito ese cuerpazo.

Jajaj gracias Edward - _Pensé que había cometido un error ya que me miro con ojos de plato - _sucede algo malo

No, no es que nunca me nombras por mi nombre… me gustas…. Osea me gusta. _Nunca, en mi perra vida lo había escuchado balbucear y debo confesar que me focino, saber que podía ponerlo así de nervioso, tal vez si se cómo ocupar correctamente mis cartas podre hacer que caiga más rápido en mi trampa._

Okey. Emm sabes, tengo un problema me podrías ayudar por favor._ Puse mi voz de niña pobre y carita de gato de sherck (made in alice por supuesto aprueba de todo) para convencerlo, _

Claro dime que sería…

Es que compre una mesa de centro que no pueden llevármelo a domicilio hasta dentro de 3 semanas más, y yo lo necesito, así que me toca llevármelo yo, y no traje mi auto porque está en mantención. Podrías emm… tu sabes.. ayudarme y llevarlo en tu auto a mi casa.

Claro, para que veas que no soy tan malo como piensas

Ajjaj yo no pienso que seas malo, _solo eres un patán_._ La última parte la dije tan despacio que no escucho _

Okey, vamos por tu maldito mueble antes que me arrepienta

Que gran idea se me ocurrió, como Alice no me dijo como lo tenía que llevar a casa, se me ocurrió lo del mueble, pobre Cullen, ni sabe lo que le espera.

El camino a mi casa fue silencio, solo se escuchaba la radio, y si bien el ambiente no era incomodo, solo quería llegar a mi casa y terminar con esto de una vez y dejar de estar cerca de él.

Al llegar a casa encendía con un control remoto la cámara que esta puesta en lo más alto de la pared para poder dar un mejor Angulo de el living y comedor, Cullen muy amablemente (nótese el sarcasmo) tiro literalmente el mueble

Pero que estupidez haces.

Lo…siento se me callo

Que mirabas tan embobado como para que se te callera la mesa

Em… tu vestido se movió y …mmmm… se te ve..mmm una…

Ups se me corrió de tal manera el vestido "accidentalmente" que se me notaba el sostén el cual no dejaba mucho a la imaginación ya que era trasparente, aunque estaba muerta de nervios, pensando que me podría rechazar, fui valiente y me acerque lentamente, lo tome por la camisa y muy sensualmente lo bese. El como era de esperarse respondió, más que en cantado el beso. Rápidamente este se fue tornando más rudo y pasional, por un momento perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos y no me acordaba ni de mi nombre, mucho menos de mi plan, pero en un atisbo de cordura llego a mí y lo tire al sillón, él cayo sentado, aproveche ese momento para lentamente sacarle su pantalón, y mientras lo hacía comenzó mi plan.

¿Me deseas?,_ pregunte mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo_

No sabes cuánto, te vez tan puta mente sexy Swan

Y por qué me tatas tan mal _ seguí preguntando pero al ver que no contestaba, fui más allá con mi juego y le empecé a bajar su bóxer, debo admitir que me impresiono su tamaño, era mucho más grande y gruesa que la de jake, y se me hizo agua la boca_

Porque…porque…. Mierda que preguntaste.

Te pregunte, que porque me tratas mal, me haces bromas y me tratas de monstruito. _No me aguante las ganas y lamí toda la longitud de su verga_

_Mierda… siii sigue… mierda Swan eres toda una putaa.. lo haces como una profesional mmmm… dale métela todaaa… esooo…. Cómeme… ufff trágala hasta el fondooooo.. quien ubiera pensado… que fueras tan salvaje…mmmm_

No, no hasta que no me respondas, si me respondes te juro que te are el mejor sexo oral de tu vida, ni las putas lo aran mejor que yo

Uff siendo así, es porque no aguanto que no me….. pongas atención, eres prácticamente la única de la facultad que no me mira cooonnn…., esos malditos ojos de lujuria que tienes ahora….. ahora mámamela como prometiste, y espero que lo agás bien. No me decepciones

Yo TODO lo hago bien tarado _me decepciono un poco su respuesta, una parte de mi esperaba que me confesara que me amaba en secreto o que era su sueño erótico, pero nunca pensé que fuera por su maldito ego, que no soportara que una sola mujer no lo mirara como el ultimo vaso de agua en el desierto (aunque lo miro de esa forma pero el idiota no se da cuenta). Pero bueno, no desperdiciare la única oportunidad de comerme su verga y mucho menos de tener sexo con él._

Mierda Swan eso… mmm. Que rico… mmm.. dale trágatela ummm…_ su verga la sentía asta mis pobres amígdalas, lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida, definitivamente. Edward me agarro del cabello rudamente para llevar el ritmo. Mientras me la tragaba mis manos jugaban con sus bolas para darle más placer, a estas alturas debo confesar que mis bragas están completamente húmedas, así que una mano la dirigí hacia mi clitoris para masturbarme mientras se lo hacía a él_

Puta madre… te estas… masturvandooo….. mierr…daaa noo aguntaree….. mucho …trágate todo …mierda te empapare de mi leche….. aahah._ Wuou en mi voda había tragado tanto semen como ahora.. y puta madre llegue a mi orgasmo con solo sentir su pene vibrar en mi graganta._

Si crees que termine contigo zorrita estas muy equivocada._ No esto no puede pasar, tengo que manejar yo esta situación y lo are._

Edward, dime si me deseas

Es obvio que te deseo mira como me tienes, con ninguna otra se me paro tan rápido, eres una diosa del sexo, me retracto de todo lo que he dicho, eres hermosa, y putamente caliente, ahora ven aquí que te are gozar como nunca.

Eso solo vasto para que mi plan estuviera completo, y mierda salió mucho mejor de lo que planee, no solo confeso que él me desea si no, que me dijo que era hermosa y que con la única que se le había parado a si, dios creo que moriré de felicidad.

Edward esta vez me tomo desprevenida, pero estaba tan feliz que me daba lo mismo si el dominaba esta vez, total mañana estará perdido y humillado.

Me tomo por la cintura y de un solo movimiento me desnudo completa.

Sentirlo adentro es lo mejor del mundo ese pene tan largo y grueso deben tener un monumento y sobre todo su forma de moverse, me envistió tan brutalmente que creo que en varios días no podre sentarme.

Mas eeedddwwwaa…rrrd mierdaaa dale ummmm dale mierdaaa..

Uff Swan estarrr dentro de ti en lo mejor del mundo…mierdaaaa..no aguntaree…mu…choo date la vuelta quirooo acabar en ese lindoo…traserooo..

Issiiii…acaba donde quiiereaaass perooo dammee masss_. Me puso en cuatro. Solo una vez lo he hecho por ahí y mierda si que duele pero al meter su dura verga, estumulo de tal forma mi clítoris que el dolor fue pasando rápidamente, y fue remplazado por el más grande placer del mundo.._

Ahí ahí eddd…. Me corrooooo

Hahahhah… yooo….iiiguuuallll

Beee….llaaa

Edw…ard_. _

Terminamos al mismo tiempo fue el sexo más rico y excitante que he tenido nunca.

En la mañana amanecí sola en mi cuarto, sin ninguna nota o algo, es obvio que esto iba a pasar pero en mi mente todavía guardaba alguna esperanza de despertar junto a él, lastima, perdió su última oportunidad para no ser humillado.

Debo admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa, ya le pase el video a un amigo, el cual a finalizar las clases lo pondrá en la pantalla gigante que se ubica en el patio de la facultad. Y por supuesto en todas las redes sociales. Debo confesar que me da un poco de pudor de mostrarme en esa faceta de mujer del sexo, pero con tal de vengarme lo aceptare orgullosamente.

Al finalizar las clases me dirigí rápidamente a mi auto, (lo admito soy una cobarde). Al encender el auto y salir del estacionamiento lo único que pude escuchar fue un grito furioso y asombrado, que mencionaba mi nombre. Y mi sonrisa no se pudo borrar en días…

Hasta que llego su venganza, una mucho más fuerte, la cual rompió mi corazón, y mi vida…

_**Xikasss como verán necesito una beta urgente jajjaj espero que les allá gustado y si no… bueno intentare hacer otra mejor ajaj…**_


	2. mi venganza POV E

**Los ****personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa S. M **

**Solamente**** es mía esta historia… y algunas noches Edward y Emmett por supuesto con el permiso de las chicas jajajajaj**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(E POV)<strong>_

_¡_MIERDA!... que dolor de cabeza... uff nunca mas en mi vida combinare ron, pisco, vodka y mucho menos entre semana...

¡TRIPLE MIERDA! Que esta haciendo esta chica en mi cama, o aguarden. Esta no es mi casa... ni mi pieza y definitivamente mi cama no tiene un edredón rosa. ¿Donde mierda estoy?... creo que empezare a tomar menos, ya que no es saludable para mi pobre corazón estos sustos ajjajaj.

Veamos...¡Ah! ya estoy recordando... ayer salí con Emmett y Jazz, a un bar., para celebrar que Emmett por fin se había acostado con la perra de Rosalie, que por cierto, le tomo como 3 meses el poder lograrlo, pero en fin es su problema.

Baile con una rubia espectacular, creo que con las medidas perfectas, que se llamaba...María...Mariana..Marcela... uf creo que ni siquiera empezaba con M...bueno..Veamos... luego de bailar me invito a su departamento, en el ascensor empezamos a besarnos, al llegar a su departamento en 3 segundos nos deshicimos de la ropa y tuvimos sexo salvaje, creo... ya que hay como 5 condones votados cerca de la cama, ¡he batido mi propio record, de 3 en una noche a 5, wouu creo que cualquier mujer quisiera estar conmigo ¿o no?

- hola guapo veo que despertaste - me dice...Umm...la chica mientras se acomoda en la cama.

- sip, emm... ¿Donde esta el baño?- lo único que quiero es salir de ese departamento ya que se me hace tarde para las clases en la facultad y además por ningún motivo quiero entablar una conversación con ella, ya que para mi es solamente un coño con patas.

- al fondo...- si tuviera conciencia, estaría realmente mal de ver su rostro desilusionado al notar mis claros intentos de irme de una vez por todas de ahí, pero como no la tengo, me importa una mierda sus sentimientos así que me dirijo hacia mi objetivo...

Luego de escapar del departamento de Sofía (supe su nombre por un papel que me dio junto con su número de teléfono), me dirigí a la facultad, ya que tenia que entregar un importante trabajo, que obviamente no, hice ya que la profesora, acepto un increíble oral, por aprobarme en su materia. Si soy un perro sin corazón, puto adicto al sexo, me importa una mierda los sentimientos, y las mujeres.

Iba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos cuando la vi.

Isabela Swan, Bella para los amigos, es una de las mas perras de la facultad, no porque se acostara con todos los chicos de aquí (asta podría jurar que es virgen), si no por que es la única que se a negado a estar conmigo, lo que me llevo a tener una especie de obsesión con ella, no puedo estar ni un día sin fastidiarla y como hoy no es una excepción "accidentalmente" tropecé con ella.

- ¡Ey¡ swan de nuevo, queriendo impresionarme, nena sabes que no necesitas tropezar conmigo para hacerlo, para ello necesitas nacer de nuevo… monstruito

A pesar de que tiene una belleza poco común, he de admitir que tiene lo suyo, pero es tan ciega que no se ve con claridad y gracias a ello tengo con que fastidiarla

- Porque no te fijas imbécil, fuiste TU el que se cruzó en MI camino, además, querer impresionarte, yo, a ti, por favor no alucines para lo único que sirves es para tener sexo desenfrenado con una puta en tu auto

Otra cosa que me fascina de ella, es su carácter, debo confesar que cada vez que me insulta, me pongo como una roca, y es difícil contenerme y no tomarla salvajemente, en el baño o en uno de los cuartos de mantención (como ya lo he echo con casi todas, incluso con su amiga Ángela que lo hicimos unas 3 veces en el baños, hasta que un día le dije otro nombre al tener un orgasmo)

- ¿Celos swan, quieres ser la puta en mi auto esta tarde?

- Ni en tus sueños Cullen

- Ajajá querrás decir pesadillas, ya que es lo único que inspiras.

Se dio media vuelta y seguía su camino. Tengo que admitir que eso de las pesadillas es una mentira, más bien, solo he tenido sueños eróticos con ella.

Me dirigí a la sala de informática. Hoy le tengo una de mis mejores bromas a Bella, para que no se olvide de mí tan fácilmente y sobretodo demostrarle quien manda.

- hola Eric, ¿tienes listo mi encargo?

- claro Eddy

- maldito, si no quieres quedar eunuco, nunca mas me digas Eddy

- uuyy, que carácter, toma, aquí esta tu encargo y mejor lárgate de aquí antes que te vean y sospechen

- esta bien, espero que haya quedado espectacular y que por supuesto quede entre nosotros

- por supuesto

Salí rápidamente de la sala, con mi bromita que por cierto me salio mas cara de lo que imaginaba, pero verle la cara de enojo y de vergüenza valía cada centavo que pague, la broma consiste en una foto trucada de Swan desnuda que decía "Quiero que me Folle, Edward Cullen el más grande dios del sexo que existe en este mundo, le daría mi virginidad sin pensarlo dos veces". Debo admitir que soy un genio. Le saque una 100 copias y la empecé a repartir por todos lados.

Al final de todas la clases me dirigí al patio, desde lejos pude distinguir a Bella con su amiga, la cual de mostraba la foto, y me deleite ver su cara roja de furia y frustración, a si que me fui de allí a ver una de las tantas chicas para pasar el rato.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A pasado 3 semanas desde mi broma, pensé que se iba a vengar de mí, como siempre lo hace, pero para mi sorpresa no a hecho nada, ni siquiera me mira, eso es lo que me afecta mas, su indiferencia me mata.

Cerca de las 10 de la mañana me llego un mensaje de texto que decía "amor, quiero repetir lo de la otra noche, eres espectacular, el mejor que me ha follado, te espero hoy a las 12 en punto en el Mall", no tengo la menor idea de quien es, pero como soy un caballero, no dejare plantada a una dama que quiere ser bien follada.

justo a las 12 estacione mi _volvo plateado_ y me dirigí hacia el Mall, luego de caminar un poco, a lo lejos vi, a la aparición mas hermosa que he visto, una mujer, con un vestido un poco más arriba de la rodilla, color azul, con un cinturón ancho de color negro y para terminar con unas sandalias de color negro y unos lentes de sol, como un autónoma me dirigí hacia ella, mientras mas me acercaba, mas conocida se me hacia su figura, luego de estar a unos pasos me di cuanta de que era BELLA, ¿como mierda se puede ver tan caliente de la noche a la mañana? puse mi mejor sonrisa de seductor y seguí mi camino. Por que si o si ella estaría en mi cama al final del día...

- Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí, Swan parece una mujer, wou sí que te tenías bien guardadito ese cuerpazo.

Esta bien se que soné como un estúpido, pero así soy yo...

- Jajá jajá gracias Edward - Maldición (es mi palabra favorita siempre la uso, me encanta maldecir), nunca en los años que nos conocemos me ha tratado por mi nombre, se escucha putamente genial en sus labios, rayos, ya estoy caliente_- ¿_sucede algo malo?- o si suceden muchas cosas malas, la mas importante es que estoy tan caliente que ni siquiera puedo hablar correctamente...

- No, no es que nunca me nombras por mi nombre… me gustas…. O sea me gusta.

Jajá jajá el plan perfecto, hacerme el tonto y así llevármela a la cama mas fácilmente.

Okay. emm sabes, tengo un problema me podrías ayudar por favor.

- Claro ¿dime que sería…?

- Es que, compre una mesa de centro, no pueden llevármelo a domicilio hasta dentro de 3 semanas más y yo lo necesito, así que me toca llevármelo y no traje mi auto porque está en mantención. ¿Podrías emm… tú sabes.. ayudarme y llevarlo en tu auto a mi casa?

- Claro, para que veas que no soy tan malo como piensas - siiii, dios si que me ama, es perfecto, llevarla a su casa, quedarme un rato y seducirla...

- Ajajá yo no pienso que seas malo, _solo eres un patán_._ - _lo ultimo lo dijo tan despacio que casi no lo escucho, no iba a ponerme a pelear, ahora que tenia tan cerca mi cometido.

- Okay, vamos por tu maldito mueble, antes que me arrepienta

El camino a su casa fue en silencio, solo se escuchaba la radio, me agrado que no fuera como todas esas chicas que hablan, hablan. Hablan ah y también... hablan, aunque debe ser que no me dirige la palabra por que nos llevamos mal solo abrimos la boca para agredirnos mutuamente.

Al llegar a su casaestaba tan ansioso, sobre todo al ver que se le notaba su sostén... TRANSPARENTE que llegue y tire el maldito mueble, al escuchar el estruendo ella me miro feo, pero yo estaba tan concentrado en que no se notara que mi soldadito de guerra estaba listo para atacar, que no me importo.

- Pero ¿que estupidez haces?

- Lo…siento se me cayó

- ¿Que mirabas tan embobado como para que se te cayera la mesa?

- Em… tu vestido se movió y…mmmm… se te ve...mmm... una…

Al terminar esa frase ella al darse cuenta se puso un poco nerviosa, pero se acerco a mi lentamente y sin esperármelo tome por la camisa y me beso, estaba tan en shock, que tarde unos segundos en responderle salvajemente, después de un segundos me tiro al sillón, yo ya estaba en el séptimo cielo. mi plan no tuvo ni siquiera que ponerse en marcha, ya que ella misma empezó todo, me sorprendí mucho, al ver como me quitaba le pantalón...

- ¿Me deseas? - me pregunto, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo de una forma fenomenal , me tomo un poco de tiempo encontrar mi cerebro y contestarle

- No sabes cuánto, te ves tan putamente sexy Swan

- ¿Y por qué me tratas tan mal?

- Porque…porque…. ¡Mierda! ¿que preguntaste? - parezco un niño de 15 años a punto de tener su primera vez, pero es inevitable, tanto tiempo obsesionado que ahora simplemente no encuentro palabras ni coherencia en mi

- Te pregunte ¿que porque me tratas mal, me haces bromas y me tratas de monstruito?

- Mierda… siii sigue… mierda Swan eres toda una putaa... lo haces como una profesional mmm...… dale métela todaaa… esooo…. Cómeme… ufff trágala hasta el fondooooo.. quien hubiera pensado… que fueras tan salvaje…mmmm

- No, no hasta que no me respondas, si me respondes te juro que te hare la mejor mamada de tu vida, ni las putas lo harán mejor que yo

- Uff siendo así, es porque no aguanto que no me….. pongas atención, eres prácticamente la única de la facultad que no me mira cooonnn…., esos malditos ojos de lujuria que tienes ahora….. ahora mámamela como prometiste, y espero que lo hagas como nunca lo haz hecho en tu vida. No me decepciones - rayos las mujeres pueden conseguir todo de un hombre si saben hacer un sexo oral, y como yo pienso mas con mi otra cabeza, dije la verdad, aunque me sorprendí al poder hablar correctamente

- Mierda Swan eso… mmm. Que rico… mmm... dale trágatela ummm…_ - puta madre, esta si que es una mamada, no resistí mas, le agarre el cabello para llevar el ritmo que me llevaría al extremo... aunque estaba al límite, me percate de que ella se estaba masturbando y ahí perdí toda cordura..._

- Puta madre… te estas… masturvandooo….. mierr…daaa noo aguntaree….. mucho …trágate todo …mierda te empapare de mi leche….. aahah._. - nunca en mi vida me había corrido tanto en una simple mamada, creo que la tendré como una de mis putitas frecuentes._

- Si crees que termine contigo zorrita, estas muy equivocada.

- Edward, ¿dime si me deseas?

- Es obvio que te deseo, mira como me tienes, nuca con otra mujer se me a empalmado tan rápido, eres una diosa del sexo, me retracto de todo lo que he dicho, eres hermosa, y putamente caliente, ahora ven aquí, te haré gozar como nunca.

Tuve que decir toda esa estupidez, aunque la mayoría era verdad, pero estaba seguro, que si no lo decía la muy perra no dejaría que se la metiera.

Estaba tan cabreado de hablar estupideces, que no aguante más y la tome por la cintura y la desnude y entre en ella... sentir ese coño tan apretado, fue como el paraíso en llamas, tanto tiempo espere por hacerla mía, que la embestí tan brutalmente que no podrá ni sentarse en un buen tiempo...

- Mas Eeedddwwwaa…rrrd mierdaaa dale ummmm dale mierdaaa..

- Uff Swan estarrr dentro de ti en lo mejor del mundo…mierdaaaa..no aguntaree…mu…choo date la vuelta quirooo acabar en ese lindoo…traserooo..

- SSiiii…acaba donde quiiereaaass perooo dammee masss_. _

- Ahí, ahí, Eddd…. Me corrooooo

- Hahahhah… yooo….iiiguuuallll

- Beee….llaaa

- Edw…ard_. _

Terminamos al mismo tiempo, estaba tan agotado que caí rendido al lado de ella.

Debo haber dormido solo un par de horas, al girarme pude ver a Bella totalmente dormida,

Mi sonrisa no se podría borrar con nada ¡por fin me folle a Swan!

Como siempre, después de follar me dirigí al baño, tome una ducha rápida y salí de ahí. Esta claro que Bella, será una de las primeras opciones que tendré cuando quiera sexo salvaje, quien iba a pensar que era tan caliente.

Me dirigí como todas mañanas a "estudiar", toda la mañana paso tranquilamente, a la hora de almuerzo me senté, con mis amigos, y les conté con lujo de detalles como me acosté con Swan, todos me felicitaron, aunque Jazz, me miraba desaprobatoria mente, pero como siempre, no me importo su opinión.

Al finalizar las clases, nos reunimos en el patio de la facultad, ya que habían rumores de que iban a mostrar un video para humillar a algún estúpido, estábamos todos intentando descifrar quien podría ser el pobre...

En un segundo simultáneamente pueden pasar muchas cosas, Emmett resbalando por una botella que estaba en el suelo, Bella echando andar su camioneta, y un video, mostrándome confesar estupideces, mientras me hacen sexo oral, y follando como salvaje...

M-I-E-R-D-A

Lo único que pude hacer fue gritar su nombre lo más fuerte que pude...

Fui humillado, y blanco de inmensas bromas por los que decían ser mis amigos exactamente 3 meses 1 semana y 4 días...

Pero como dicen la venganza es un plato que se sirve frió y esta vez nadie me podrá detener. Lastima por Swan pero ella se lo busco...

Nadie se mete con Edward Anthony Meses Cullen...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola….. Primero que nada quiero agradecer a <strong>** Beatriz por ayudarme a mejorar este capitulo… y a todas las ke me dejaron reviews…**

**a si que….¿Que les pareció?... ¿continuo o no?... ayúdenme a decidirme ya que lo ago por ustedes…..**


End file.
